mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Голден Харвест/Галерея/Сезон 1
Магия дружбы. Часть 1 Berryshine along with other ponies walking around Ponyville S1E01.png Twilight Sparkle arrives in Ponyville S1E01.png Big McIntosh, Sweetie Drops, Golden Harvest, and Shoeshine watch chariot land S1E01.png Ponies cheering after mayor announces Summer Sun Celebration S1E01.png Pinkie Pie no legs animation error S1E01.png Twilight looking concerned S1E1.png Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 1 S1E01.png Pinkie Pie loves guessing games S01E01.png Pinkie Pie she's goood S01E01.png Popular background ponies 6 S01E01.png Ponies staring at Nightmare Moon S1E01.png Popular background ponies 4 S01E01.png Popular background ponies staring at Twilight S01E01.png Twilight 'My vision was right' S1E1.png Nightmare Moon addresses the crowd S1E01.png Twilight identifies Night Mare Moon S1E1.png The ponies are waiting for Princess Celestia to appear S1E01.png Приглашение на бал Rainbow Dash flying down S1E03.png Derpy sees Rarity S1E03.png The ponies throwing Twilight up in the air S1E3.png Pinkie Pie singing S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png Crowd of ponies clamoring for the tickets S1E3.png Pre-chase S1E03.png Now chase S1E03.png Golden Harvest toppled S1E3.png Golden Harvest points at Twilight S01E03.png Сбор урожая Golden Harvest pulling in her welcome mat S1E04.png Ponies watch Pinkie S1E4.png Mayor Mare -must do something to thank Applejack- S1E04.png Party for Applejack S1E04.png Sick ponies S1E4.png Lemon Hearts sick S1E4.png Sweetie Drops, Golden Harvest and Shoeshine run from the bunny stampede S1E04.png Ponies watching the bunny stampede from indoors S1E04.png Заносчивый грифон Pinkie Pie walks by Golden Harvest S1E05.png Ponies chatting in the marketplace S1E05.png Rainbow Dash tells her about the pranks S1E05.png Хвастунишка Twilight, Mr. Greenhooves and Golden Harvest S01E06.png Snips and Snails Amazed S01E06.png Spike being supportive S1E06.png Golden Harvest with green mane S01E06.png Green Golden Harvest crop S1E6.png Golden Harvest along with other ponies come out of their homes S1E06.png Twilight sends the ursa back to its cave S1E06.png Ponies look on in wonder S1E06.png Trixie -just a baby-- S01E06.png Укрощение дракона Sweetie Drops and Lyra hanging out by the bridge S1E07.png Ponies ignoring Fluttershy S1E7.png Twilight Sparkle shouts listen up S1E07.png The ponies listen to the news about the smoke S1E07.png Ponies noticed the smoke S01E07.png The ponies listen to Twilight S1E07.png Единство противоположностей Pulling off loose limbs S1E08.png Ponies picking up branches S1E8.png Незваные гости Twilight watching the faulty banner S1E10.png Golden Harvest and Berryshine S1E10.png Golden Harvest and Berryshine 2 S1E10.png Ponies marvel at the parasprites S1E10.png Последний день зимы Twilight Running S1E11.png Twilight is eager S1E11.png Ponies listening to Mayor Mare S1E11.png Twilight jumping above the other ponies S1E11.png Ponies inspired by Mayor Mare's speech S1E11.png Ponies filled with joy S1E11.png Twilight watches Animal Team get together S1E11.png The plant team S1E11.png Applejack with Cherry & Golden S2E11.png It's just so much to do S1E11.png All three teams singing S1E11.png Spotlight on Twilight Sparkle S1E11.png Twilight pleased by the progress S1E11.png Happy Ponies S1E11.png Spike planting seeds after sunset S1E11.png Post-winter laughter S1E11.png Отличительные знаки Lucky Clover walking past the screen S1E12.png The apple stall S1E12.png Apple Bloom selling apples to Golden Harvest and Shoeshine S01E12.png Apple Bloom at the party S01E12.png Cute ceanera guests S01E12.png Twist Cute ceanera open S01E12.png Apple Bloom stands next to the chocolate pony S1E12.png Apple Bloom hiding behind cake S01E12.png Apple Bloom -I have my cutie mark- S1E12.png Осенний забег Applejack gets carried away S1E13.png Iron Pony Competition crowd S1E13.png Crowd cheering S1E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash doing push ups S1E13.png Applejack tired S01E13.png Rainbow wins the pushup event S1E13.png Rainbow Dash flying during the tug of war S1E13.png Applejack in the air S01E13.png Every pony watches Pinkie Pie float away S1E13.png The Running of the Leaves start line S01E13.png Berryshine and Shoeshine get ready for the race S1E13.png Good-natured laughter S1E13.png Twilight -experience it myself- S1E13.png Right before the bell rings S1E13.png And they're off S1E13.png Rainbow flies away S1E13.png Super Applejack! S01E13.png Golden Harvest gasp S1E13.png Scruffy Applejack looking surprised S01E13.png Celestia appears S1E13.png Рождённая для успеха Crowd listening to Spike S1E14.png Ponies gather for the fashion show S1E14.png Шоу талантов Collective GASP S01E18.png Scootaloo Trick S1E18.png Scootaloo doing tricks S01E18.png Ponies stare at the Cutie Mark Crusaders S01E18.png Pony crowd laughs at CMC S01E18.png Twist Talent Show S1E18.png Cheerilee and all the participants onstage S1E18.png Секреты дружбы Shoeshine, Golden Harvest and a filly reading magazines S01E20.png Golden Harvest and Shoeshine noticing Fluttershy S1E20.png Fluttershy running away S1E20.png Fluttershy hiding from the paparazzi S1E20.png Fluttershy incognito S1E20.png Twilight idea sounds just right S1E20.png Twilight dun goofed S1E20.png Golden Harvest 'Get her off the stage' S1E20.png Яблоки раздора Wild West dances S01E21.png Appleloosa Preparing For Battle S1E21.png Golden Harvest In Window Buffalo Chasing Ponies S1E21.png Golden Harvest Jumps On Buffalo S1E21.png Battle In Appleloosa S1E21.png Golden Harvest Riding Two Buffalo S1E21.png Golden Harvest Window S1E21.png Golden Harvest and crying buffalo S01E21.png Chief Thunderhooves has an idea S01E21.png Clearing trees for buffalo S1E21.png Птица Феникс Mrs. Cake talks to Princess Celestia S1E22.png Cherry Berry and Golden Harvest watching Pinkie Pie S01E22.png Pinkie Pie jumps over cupcakes S1E22.png Celestia thanking everyone for the meal S1E22.png Celestia exits the brunch S01E22.png История знаков отличия Audience watching fillies performing S1E23.png The teacher sees Rarity's new cutie mark S1E23.png Twilight Sparkle's flashback of Canterlot S1E23.png The crowd watching the Summer Sun Celebration S1E23.png Самый лучший вечер Applejack Fantasy S1E26.png Twilight singing at the Gala S1E26.png Crowd after Twilight's verse S01E26.png Princess Celestia's hall S1E26.png Soarin' - You saved it! Thanks S01E26.png Rainbow and Spitfire S1E26.png Diamond Mint Golden Harvest shocked S1E26.png Ponies glaring at Pinkie S1E26.png Rainbow Dash catches Caesar S01E26.png Gasp S01E26.png Rainbow Dash 'now's my chance!' S1E26.png Nobleponies watch pillars topple S01E26.png |index}} en:Golden Harvest/Gallery/Season 1 Категория:Галереи персонажей